


I deserve many orgasms

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: Danny is annoyed for going camping with Steve, so Steve gives him a wild night at the cabin in the woods to make him happy ^^ (top control freak!Steve + wild sex)"“Yes, you’re mad, you’re going to be mad, and you deserve many orgasms because I made you come out to the cabin on the weekend and then we were rained on.” Steve stated, sliding his hands over Danny’s damp, cool shoulders. “That sound about right?”"





	I deserve many orgasms

Danny leveled a glare at his ridiculously cheery boyfriend and slammed the door shut behind him. “Aw, c’mon, Danno!” Steve said, still grinning as he wiped some of the water off his face with a towel. “How was I supposed to know it was going to rain?”

“By checking the goddamned forecast, Steven!” Danny yelled, waving his hands in the air. “You have a smartphone, I know you know how to use it because you changed your ringtone on my phone to “Big Balls” from AC/DC and – stop smirking,  _I was in a grocery store_!”

Steve immediately schooled his face into a more neutral expression. “Danny,” he said in a cajoling tone, inching closer to his agitated partner, “I’m sorry we got stuck in the rain.” Danny’s glare this time had less heat behind it and gave Steve the courage to press up against him, stripping his soaked shirt off and tossing it somewhere behind him.

“I know what you’re doing.” Danny huffed, looking up at Steve with an unimpressed expression. “Just because you’re gorgeous doesn’t mean that you can distract me.” Steve nodded, pulling his own shirt off and throwing it in the direction of Danny’s.

“Yes, you’re mad, you’re going to be mad, and you deserve many orgasms because I made you come out to the cabin on the weekend and then we were rained on.” Steve stated, sliding his hands over Danny’s damp, cool shoulders. “That sound about right?”

“ _Many_  orgasms.” Danny insisted, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and tilting his head up for a kiss.

“I think I can handle that.” Steve murmured, tilting his head down to press his lips against Danny’s. They stood in the middle of the small cabin, wrapped up in each other, kissing happily until Steve starting walking Danny backwards towards the bedroom. Danny broke the kiss, huffing an exasperated laugh and turning around, walking rapidly to the bedroom with a brief, teasing glance behind him. Steve grinned ferally and chased after him, catching up to him in the doorway and pulling him against his chest, Danny struggling in his grip.

“Steve,” he whined, pushing ineffectually at Steve’s hands, “can we at least get our wet clothes off first?” Steve pretended to think about it for a moment and then whirled Danny around, stripping them both efficiently and pushing Danny towards the bed, a hungry look in his eyes. Danny smirked and sat down on the bed, staring up at Steve challengingly. Whatever Steve wanted tonight, Danny was not going to make it easy on him. Steve’s grin widened. Perfect.

He pushed Danny back onto the bed until he was stretched out against the comforter, watching Steve climb onto the bed and kneel between his open legs. Steve ran his eyes down Danny’s body, satisfied at what he saw: Danny’s cock thickening against his thigh, his damp hair laying askew on the pillow, kiss-reddened lips curling into a delighted smile, and a small water droplet slowly sliding down his chest. Steve ducked down and licked it up, pleased at the hitch in Danny’s breath at the touch of his tongue.

He settled down between Danny’s thighs, rubbing his growing erection against Danny’s hip. Danny reached up to grip at Steve’s shoulders, but Steve grabbed his wrists in one big hand and pressed them against the bed above his head.

“This okay?” Steve asked, staring intently down at Danny. Danny quirked an eyebrow and nodded, tilting his head back and putting the long line of his throat on display. Steve inhaled sharply, and he bent down to bite harshly at Danny’s neck, rolling his hips down against Danny’s at the same time. Danny moaned, pulling against Steve’s grip just enough to test the movement. When his arms wouldn’t budge, he felt a spark of arousal shoot up his spine and leave him gasping. Steve felt Danny’s cock dribble precome against his thigh and a sudden rush of want-need-desire hit him like a punch to the gut. He wrenched back from Danny and fumbled for the nightstand, jerking the drawer open to grab gracelessly at the lube and throw it onto the bed.

He got up to kneel between Danny’s legs and pulled him up until Danny’s ass rested firmly on his thighs, his legs spread and raised to put his tight hole on display. Danny flushed a little at their position, but his cock jumped at the wild look in Steve’s eyes. He met Steve’s gaze steadily and didn’t look away as Steve grabbed for the lube and slicked his fingers, rubbing one at Danny’s hole suddenly.

“Jesus,” Danny gasped, “couldn’t warm it up at all?”

Steve chuckled lowly. “But Danny,” his finger slid in slowly, “you’re so hot and tight for me that it’ll warm up quickly.”

Danny groaned, tilting his hips up and inviting Steve to press his finger even deeper. “You just like making me jump.”

Steve withdrew his finger and pulled Danny’s legs up, bending him nearly in half and fixing him with that  _look_. Danny obediently reached out to hold his legs up and apart as Steve thrust back inside him with two fingers, scissoring them and stretching Danny open. “That too.” He admitted, hungrily watching his fingers plunge in and out of Danny’s hole. “I like to keep you on your toes.”

Danny rolled his eyes, pressing his hips back down against Steve’s fingers and clenching around them. “You do enough of that in the field, babe.”

Steve found his prostate and rubbed it, reveling in the needy sound Danny made. “Never enough with you, Danny, it’s never enough.” A frenzied undercurrent of raw truth ran through his words and Danny nodded in breathless agreement.

“Always want more.” Danny whispered, a little brokenly. He felt open, on display, stripped raw by Steve’s intense manner. Steve met his gaze and suddenly, they weren’t talking about sex anymore. “Rest of my life.” Steve’s intent hunger melted into such a fierce love that Danny couldn’t breathe or a moment, overcome with the onslaught of pleasure arching up his spine and Steve’s emotional vulnerability. Steve leaned down, bending Danny even further, to capture his lips in a biting kiss, his fingers never losing their stride in preparing Danny for his cock.  

“Whatever you want, Danny.” He growled, sitting back up and stroking his fingers firmly across Danny’s prostate. “Always.”

Danny choked out a shaky laugh. “You know it, babe.” Steve pulled out and rearranged himself, lining up with Danny’s hole and plunging in with one smooth stroke. Danny’s breath was punched out of him and he struggled for composure, willing himself down from the edge. A sharp tug at his balls pulled him back and he glared at Steve.

Steve shrugged unapologetically and fell forward, bracing on his arms planted on either side of Danny. “This should last more than thirty seconds.” Danny glared up at him, opening his mouth to retaliate when Steve pulled out and thrust back into him, throwing all thoughts of insult from his mind.

Steve set a punishing pace, fucking into him with a single-minded focus, growling low in his throat and Danny keened under him, his fingernails digging into his thighs. He knew that he would be incredibly sore tomorrow but, looking at Steve’s wild-eyed frenetic gaze and feeling Steve’s cock stroke over his prostate, Danny couldn’t find it in himself to care. He gave up battling against his impending orgasm and let it overtake him, shouting Steve’s name as he came, Steve fucking him through it without hesitation.

When Danny came back to himself, Steve was panting heavily, still thrusting into him steadily and Danny moaned, jerking underneath Steve with every touch against his prostate. Steve tilted his head down and bit harshly at Danny’s shoulder, his hips stuttering as he came, pulsing deep inside Danny with a low cry against his skin.

They stayed like that for a moment, Danny trembling beneath him and Steve pressed firmly up against Danny’s ass, until Steve let out a deep sigh and drew out of him, flopping over next to him on the bed. Danny let go of his legs and stretched, feeling his muscles burn from being held in that position for too long. He turned to his side and curled up against Steve, feeling a floating sort of satisfaction as Steve’s come dripped from his messy hole.

They lay together, panting heavily, until Steve broke the silence. “Did I successfully pay for getting you stuck in the rain?”

Danny hummed noncommittally. “I believe I said  _many_  orgasms, Steve.”

“I’ll just have to work harder then.” Steve said mischievously, rolling over to kiss the laughter from Danny’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
